lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
JGREAD
JGREAD is a user and roleplayer on the LMBE LEGO Legends of Chima Roleplay. JGREAD joined LMBE in February 2017. He was one of the first members of the Chima RP, starting in March 2017. He eventually created the Fanon Roleplay, and later founded the LEGO Legends of Chima Roleplay Wiki. Created Topics on the RP * The Iron Mountains * The Golden City (Valley of Balance) * The Outlands * Black Fang Mountain * The Four Talon Towers * Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier * The Arctic North (Arctic Northern Regions) * New Bat Island * Northern Outland Mountains Factions JGREAD has led In the Roleplay * Pirates of the West Sea (Formerly) * Republic of the Claw * Stinger Brotherhood Crawler Empire (Formerly) * Bats * Scorpions Empire of Balance * Brotherhood of Vultures * Leopards Arachnid Alliance (Formerly) * Spiders Chima Alliance * Bears (Formerly, as a stand-in until Dr. Matthews' returned) * Lions * Ravens Ice Hunters * Icebears (Formerly) * Brotherhood of Vultures * Mammoths JGREAD's Characters RPCs * Bliston * Lycor * Scorpix (Deceased; slain by Lycor atop the Iron Mountains after a final duel) * Balthazar (Deceased; assassinated by his bodyguard on board the Ascendancy ''after a victory against the Icebears and Pirates) an NPC * Leodus * VamprahVladimir * Icestrike (Deceased; cast into the explosion of The Four Talon Towers by Vamprah and Leodus) * Malgus * Senix (Deceased; backstabbed by Lycor before falling into a lava pit in the Wastelands) * Petricoff * Skaulus Rax (Deceased; struck down and incinerated by Elemental Wizard Malgus in the Wastelands) * Craunus Maximus an NPC * Calloran Fen an NPC * Lycan NPCs * Lincoln * Leonard * Lewis Luggington * Rex * Dr. Benjamin * Scorponok * Klark character concept by [[BatonMaster500|Batonmaster500]] (Deceased; shot by a naval bat after betraying and assassinating Batlhazar on board the ''Ascendancy) * Lyrix * Gibbs (Deceased; crippled on board the exploding ''Sea Slicer ''after a duel with Lyrix) * Braxin (Deceased; crippled and left to be eaten by a predator plant after betraying Scorponok) * Solrac (Deceased; captured and beheaded on the order of Spider King Skaulus Rax) * Severix Rax (Deceased; slain by an Imperial Knight in the Arctic North) * Stannis Rax * Seris Rax * Longfang * Malgus II * Galvanor * Sirius * Scarabus * Lyndis * Leon * Lyron (Deceased of natural causes; chi ghost appears in the RP) Expanded Universe Characters * Dr. Radcliffe (Deceased, bombarded in the Outland Mountains by Rawlin with the MMSC) * Crexar (Deceased, destroyed by the same missile bombardment) * Corok (Deceased, shot and thrown into the wall of the crumbling WRM HQ in the Iron Mountains by Lyrix) * Rezin (Deceased, shot and impaled with three arrows by Razalac in The Great Desert) * Rhonux (Deceased, thrown into a building and exploded by a catapulted boulder in the Great Desert) * Worgon (Deceased, shot and cast into The Gorge of Eternal Depth by Lyrix) * Sezrac (Deceased, incinerated by Longfang in Hunter Prison) * Bernard Forthcoming * Brandon * Scorponok II * Sasori Maximus * Solaris Fen * Scorpix Fen * Scourge * Belris character concept by [[Thefirstdecade]] * Belkor character concept by Thefirstdecade * Lorkahn * Lyrene * As-yet unnamed female phoenix * As-yet unnamed female rhino * As-yet unnamed Manta Ray Emperor * As-yet unnamed male ray * As-yet unnamed female ray * As-yet unnamed male ray * As-yet unnamed female raven - wife of Rex * As-yet unnamed male or female raven - offspring of Rex Roleplay tie-in Stories * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story * Expedition of Exiles (Short story) * The Legacy Trilogy (Forthcoming) Fanon Vehicles * The Bat Javelin * Lycor's Mech-Tank (Destroyed, self-destructed by Lycor in The Great Forest) * Lycor's Mech-Tank II (Destroyed, crashed between the Iron Mountains after falling through Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier) * Bat Super-Tank * Every ship in the Bat Fleet (Most frozen and sunken by the Icebears; their entire crews still alive, however) * Prototype Raven Mech (Destroyed, exploded in the Great Forest by Lycor's self-destructing Mech-Tank) * Scorpix Golden Stinger Tank (Destroyed, bombed by Ravens in the Iron Mountains) * Vulture Mech * Balthazar-class Dreadnought * Every other futuristic ship in the Bats' Tenth Fleet Website accounts * LMBE— http://legomessage.boards.net/user/176 * YouTube— https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5HGJKc5V4fNsyFGKCGMgYA * Wikia— http://lego-legends-of-chima-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:JGREAD Category:Roleplayers Category:All Articles